Electronically controlled inverters are for example known from US-Z.: C. M. Penalver, et al “Microprocessor Control of DC/AC Static Converters”; IEEE Transactions on industrial Electronics, Vol. IE-32, No. 3, 1985, P. 186-191; They are used for example in solar power systems to transform the direct current created by the solar cells in such a way as to enable it to be fed into the public AC power network. Only in this way is a practically unrestricted use of solar-produced energy guaranteed.
One of the results of the plurality of applications for inverters has been the development of basic derivative types of step-up converters, step-up/step-down converters and step-down converters for specific applications. An article published in the periodical EDN dated 17 Oct. 2002 “Slave converters power auxiliary outputs”, Sanjaya Maniktala is cited here as an example in which different possible combinations of basic inverter types are described.